Finn's Fury
by JulyvsDaniel
Summary: The aftermath of an evil cloud. Yes I said evil cloud. What happens when Finn finally finds the creature responsible for the human's extinction? What happens when it's an old friend?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Adventure time or any characters. I did come up with the Prison Kingdom and the royalty from there myself. If any of it is in another story not written by me then I am sorry for borrowing your idea. Fair warning, I HATE Princess Bubblegum. In case you don't know, I don't own the four sword either. I also do own the necklaces. I do not own the name Bahamut. I do not own part of Finn's powers as a human. In truth I got the part about the spheres from a Pokemon movie. The rest I do own. I own the Dental Kingdom as far as I know.

* * *

Finn's Fury

Finn was walking back to the Marceline's cave when he saw the remains of the Ice Castle where the Ice King used to live. The Ice King had gotten mad when Princess Bubblegum refused to marry him and had released a giant cloud of raw evil by accident. The cloud had destroyed the castle and turned him evil and together they had gone all over Ooo turning the royalty evil and eventually raised every monster and bad guy any hero had every killed. Finn had killed the cloud and all of the royalty including the Ice King had gone back to normal. The Ice King had been placed in the Prison Kingdom under guard of the Prison Lord and his son who was Ooo's greatest torture master. Finn had learned how to torture from the Prison Lord's son and wasn't against torturing those who were pure evil. After the Ice King was locked up Finn had killed the Lich again along with the most powerful of the enemies that the cloud of evil had raised. His tree had been leveled by a dragon so he was living with Marceline. The two of them were still hunting down the last three monsters that had been raised. All of the monsters had been stronger and more evil than before they were killed the first time. Now there was only one left thanks to Finn.

"I'm home," Finn called putting his sword and cloak on their hooks.

"How'd it go?" Marceline asked.

"Two dead," Finn said. "The last is still nowhere to be found though."

"How's Jake?" Marceline asked.

The look on Finn's face gave her the answer. Jake had gone into a coma trying to fight the cloud and in four years he still hadn't woken up. Finn had been fourteen when the cloud attacked and was eighteen now. Jake had married Lady Rainicorn and they had had three children but all of their children were killed by the cloud. Lady Rainicorn had been seriously injured by the Lich and Finn knew that those injuries healed slowly. He had been stuck in a hospital for a year when the Lich King broke three of his ribs. Lady Rainicorn was still in the hospital in the Crystal Dimension. Princess Bubblegum was in her castle and Finn had charged Billy with being her body guard. Finn went to see her every now and again and still had a crush on her.

Finn had grown to be five foot eight over the years. His hair had turned the color of Black Onyx and his blue eyes began to seem to glow. Then he found a necklace that had a Black Onyx, Aquamarine, Ruby, Black Tourmaline, and Emerald on the medallion. The medallion was about the size of a dime and the setting was titanium. It was enchanted so that Finn would have a lot of positive luck all the time, and any injury he received would heal instantly. It also protected him from a lot of physical damage. He had gotten it recently and hadn't shown Marceline yet. He wasn't sure why he hadn't, he just hadn't gotten around to it. He had traded his shorts in for camouflage cargo-pants. His Tee-shirts had been traded for black ones, and he had traded his basketball sneakers for Converse All Stars. He kept the ingredients for hand grenades in the extra pockets and frequently used hand grenades against swarms of weak enemies or in traps against stronger ones. He had burned his hat just so that he didn't have to look at it anymore once he realized how stupid he looked in it.

"Wanna watch the new movie?" Marceline asked. "I haven't seen it for almost a thousand years."

"What is it?" Finn asked.

"It's called It," Marceline asked. "It was written by my childhood hero Stephen King."

"You mean it was a story before a movie?" Finn asked.

"Right," Marceline said. "I'm so glad you graduated college at the age of seventeen."

"I hate school," Finn said. "I'm glad I don't have to go anymore."

They went to the living room where the new couch waited for Finn to enjoy it. He had gotten it from Choose Goose when he moved in as well as a gift card with the symbol for infinity on the line where there should be a price amount. Finn had also bought his sword with the card. It was four feet long with a golden hilt, a titanium blade, and an emerald in the pommel. Finn had heard Choose Goose call it the Four Sword. Marceline had seemed impressed with it but had gotten over it.

Finn laid on the couch and Marceline floated over his legs. She was wearing her usual gray muscle shirt and navy blue skinny jeans with ripped knees. Marceline started the movie and after a few seconds floated down and onto his knees. All through the movie Finn kept a straight face and Marceline giggled whenever someone died. When it was over she went to the DVD player and swapped It for a different movie. Finn had a feeling he knew which but didn't have enough time to find out before his medallion began to get warmer. It never got so hot it hurt but it did warm up a bit whenever he was about to get some luck. Marceline was about to walk back over when there was a crash outside. Finn somehow knew it was the last creature and figured that the medallion would cool off but it stayed warm. He figured he might as well use the luck while he had it so he grabbed his sword and he and Marceline went outside. Sure enough the last creature was sitting outside the cave. It was a giant scorpion that Finn had killed in the Fight King's coliseum. It tried to sting him but he yawned and stretched then caught it's stinger without trying. The scorpion pulled him to it when it tried to pull it's stinger back and Finn landed on its head. It tried to sting him again but he simply did a perfect back flip and landed on his feet without even trying. The best part was that he had never been able to do a back flip in his life. The scorpion dropped to the ground with its tail sticking out of the top of its head.

"How the heck did you do that?" Marceline asked.

"He stung his own head," Finn said.

"No not that," Marceline said. "The back flip."

"Oh," Finn said pulling his medallion out. "This makes me lucky at the same time as protects me from most physical injuries and healing the ones I do get."

"Sweet," Marceline said. "Do you have another one?"

"No," Finn said. "Sorry. I do have one that makes me as fast and strong as a vampire though."

"Bull," Marceline said.

Finn tucked his medallion back in his shirt and pulled out another necklace that had a head-shaped pendant. The head looked human but had devil horns and the top of the head looked similar to a dagger's grip but that was just so that it could hang off of the black chord. Marceline charged him as he put it back into his shirt and he sidestepped her attack and she tripped over her own feet even though she was in the air. He took his medallion off and put it in his pocket so that it wouldn't affect him and Marceline tried again. This time he caught her fist then the other. She struggled to get it back and he just held on. Eventually he let go and she stumbled back then flew forward and began trying to kick him but he blocked every attack and suddenly his fist connected with her jaw. She spun halfway around and was knocked away from him from the force of the hit. When she looked back she looked impressed, surprised, and a little hurt.

"Sorry," Finn said.

"It's okay," Marceline said. "I was really only trying to get this."

She held up the necklace that gave him the speed and strength and he put his other necklace back on. She put his necklace on and attacked. This time she was about twice as fast as she should be. Finn managed to dodge most of her attacks and the ones he couldn't missed him because she stumbled. Eventually she took the necklace off and gave it to him. He put it on and smirked at her. Then they went back inside and began to watch the movie. It was The Grudge. Marceline started out fine but was soon shaking, screaming, and clinging to him. He didn't mind because this happened whenever they watched a scary movie. She did gore and death fine but horror movies were definitely not her strong suit.

When the movie was over it was about eleven o'clock so Marceline went to bed. Finn always said he slept on the couch but the truth was that he didn't bother sleeping. His medallion kept him from getting tired unless he wanted to and there were no negative effects to him not sleeping. It also kept him from developing body odor and his teeth were always perfectly clean so he never got bad breath either. He usually spent his nights working out outside the cave or visiting Jake in the Hospital Kingdom. Dr. Princess was always happy to see Finn but also seemed to get flustered around him. He knew it was because Dr. Princess had a crush on him but it didn't really matter one way or another to him. He decided to go to the mouth of the cave and hang from the roof by his legs. When he got there he started doing hanging situps and after about a thousand he decided he had taken advantage of his medallion enough and dropped to the ground fifty feet away landing perfectly on his feet without any pain at all. He went to the Hospital Kingdom and saw that Jake was awake and asking about Finn.

"Hey Jake," Finn said.

"FINN!" Jake said. "You look older. Did I go into a coma?"

"Yes," Finn said. "A lot's happened since then. It's been four years."

Finn led Jake back to Marceline's cave while filling him in on everything that had happened. When they got there Jake waited outside for ten minutes while Finn sneaked in to the couch and laid down. Within seconds he was asleep. After the ten minutes were up Jake knocked and both Finn and Marceline woke up. Finn stretched and yawned until Marceline got into the room and together they walked to the back door, which was the only door with land on the other side, and opened it. Marceline was genuinely surprised to see Jake and Finn acted surprised. After a few minutes Marceline filled him in from her perspective and when she was done Jake opened a portal to the Crystal Dimension to go see Lady Rainicorn. Finn and Marceline went out into the cave and Finn had an idea. He had heard about a ring that was more powerful than his medallion but that only defended from physical harm. He knew that it would be enough to protect Marceline from the sun even if she stood in direct sunlight for three days straight. He also knew that that ring had been lost in the Underworld millenia ago. He made a quick plan to go to the underworld with his medallion to find it.

"What do you want to do?" Marceline asked.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

"What do you want to do?" Marceline repeated. "We're finally done hunting the monsters."

Finn realized that for the first time they had the day off. He decided to start his plan right away.

"Could you go to Tree Trunks's?" Finn asked. "We're all out of apple pies."

He knew that there was no way she could resist because she loved apple pies. He also knew that it would take her about two hours to get there and back. It would be perfect for him to get the ring and get back. She agreed and got her umbrella then left and Finn created a portal to the underworld and stepped through. The first thing he noticed was that it was Death's realm. He hadn't thought about that but it made sense. The second was that Death and Peppermint Butler were playing golf a little ways away. Finn felt his medallion warm up and did a slow three sixty. There was something shiny a little ways to his left. He walked over and couldn't believe that he was that lucky even with the medallion. Laying half in the ground was the ring he was after. He picked it up and saw a golf ball flying at his head. It just barely missed but he didn't care because he was staring at the thing that used to be Peppermint Butler. It was a giant mass of tentacles and teeth. It was standing on two legs with tentacles everywhere. Its arms were as long as its legs and reached it ankles. It had claws as long as Finn's arms and its mouth was round with teeth on every side. Finn could see at least seven rows that went all the way down its throat. It still seemed to be made out of peppermint but now it didn't seem at all the kind candy person that Peppermint Butler was known as.

"What are you?" Finn asked.

"I am something that you can not comprehend," Peppermint Butler said. "Neither could Princess Bubblegum. I am deathless. My name is Bahamut."

"What did you do to the princess?" Finn asked.

Bahamut smirked and turned back into himself then opened a portal and left. Finn opened his own went back to Marceline's cave. He arrived and closed the door and less than a second later Marceline came into view carrying a pile of apple pies. She put them in the bottomless freezer in their basement and when she got back upstairs Finn held the ring out. It was a high school class ring set in white lustrium with a black onyx for the stone. Other than that it wasn't decorated.

"This will keep you safe from the sun," Finn said.

Marceline took it and put it one. Then she walked out into the sun. At first she seemed a little scared but after a second she calmed down a bit. Finn walked over to her and took her hand.

"What do you think," Finn asked.

"Thank you," Marceline said.

Finn suddenly looked worried and sprinted off. Marceline was about to follow him but something told her to stay. Instead she went inside to get some pies. About an hour later Finn arrived at the Candy Kingdom and his medallion began to glow. He ran to the castle and noticed that no one was around. He slowed to a walk and when he was just outside the throne room and heard someone talking.

"If that freak of a butler thinks that I'll give him my crown he's got another thing coming," Princess Bubblegum said.

"What about the human?" A banana guard asked.

"Finn?" Princess Bubblegum said in disgust. "After all the years I spent wrapping that worthless piece of trash around my finger, there's no way he'll abandon me."

Fin backed away from the door until he was out of earshot then turned and sprinted away from the Candy Kingdom. He went to the field with the entrance to the sewer where Susan Strong had lived before her people were wiped out by Glub-glubs. He had set a target up there and now it was what he took his anger out on.

At the same time that Finn began to run away from the Candy Kingdom, Jake and Marceline sensed Finn's distress and knew where he would go. When they got there they saw him punching a punching bag as hard as he could again and again. His shoulders were shaking slightly and every once in a while instead of exhaling he would sniff. Marceline stepped forward and put a hand on Finn's shoulder. He froze and his hand slowly fell to his side. Then he spun around and hugged Marceline while crying into her shoulder silently.

"What happened?" Marceline asked.

"She was using me," Finn said. "All these years."

He went back to crying and Marceline slowly sank to her knees with him. Finn had never been a cry baby and could withstand things that even she couldn't. She couldn't blame him for crying because if there places were reversed she would cry too. She gently stroked the back of his head until he finally stopped crying.

"I want to be alone," Finn said.

Jake left without a word and Marceline started to get up but stopped. She kissed him on the cheek then flew off. Finn watched her leave and felt like his chest was imploding. He turned back to the punching bag and held his hands out toward it. It turned into the likeness of Princess Bubblegum and a sphere of navy blue energy appeared in Finn's palm. It grew to the size of a soccer ball and then shot at the fake Princess Bubblegum and when it hit it exploded. It left a huge crater but didn't hurt Finn.

When the smoke had cleared Finn stood and walked in the general direction of Marceline's cave. He had never shown even Jake his powers. He knew that he was human but also knew that no human had ever had his power. He was afraid of how he got it but didn't really need to know so he didn't bother looking for answers. His power was partly to create anything he wanted out of thin air. He could also create spheres of raw energy that exploded when he shot them at anything. Even without his medallion they wouldn't hurt him. He could also shape shift but rarely used that one because shape shifting hurt a lot.

When Finn got back he was in a better mood and Marceline had made spaghetti for him to eat. She knew that it always made him feel better. He went inside and ate it then thanked her. When he was done doing the dishes they watched a few horror movies and Marceline never let go of his arm until they were over. When the movies were over Marceline went to bed and Finn went to sleep.

"Wake up Finn," Princess Bubblegum said.

Finn opened his eyes slowly at first then snapped them open and glared down at Princess Bubblegum who had somehow managed to chain him to the wall of the Candy Dungeon before he woke up.

"So you over heard my conversation with the banana guard hm?" She said. "Shame. I will still learn how to use you power. It will just be a bit more painful for you."

As she said this she picked up a scalpel that was glowing white. She walked over to him and moved it over his right eye. Then she began to cut his face open. She was careful to not cut his eye but she still left a scar that ran down the right side of his face. She put it back over a fire and picked up a cup of what seemed like vinegar but smelled worse.

"What is that?" Finn asked.

"Vinegar, rubbing alcohol, and lemon juice mixed together with salt for extra effect," Princess Bubblegum said.

"What effect?" Finn asked.

She moved the cup back and Finn closed his eyes and mouth. He turned his head top the left but forgot about his new injury. She threw the contents of the cup onto his face and he was instantly screaming in agony. Some part of him managed to hold onto enough of reality to wonder where his medallion and pendant were.

"Where...are my...necklaces?" Finn panted.

"Over there," Princess Bubblegum said pointing at the opposite wall where his necklaces were hanging from a nail.

She put the cup down and picked up a second. Finn knew he would have an infection if she threw that on him again. Then she put it down and picked up the scalpel again. It was glowing white again and she used it to cut a line from his left shoulder to the right side of his waist. Then she got the cup and poured it on every inch of the cut. He screamed again and nearly fainted but suddenly an image of Marceline's furious expression flashed through his mind. He began to laugh hysterically and Princess Bubblegum seemed to get mad because now she picked up a spear that was glowing white. She poured something on it that Finn didn't recognize and smirked at him.

"Brazilian Wandering Spider venom," Princess Bubblegum said. "Expensive and rare like you wouldn't believe. Still worth every cent."

She drove the spear into Finn's abdomen and left it there. He felt the poison shoot through his body faster than it should and instantly began to scream. The pain was worse than anything he had ever felt. He was barely aware of Marceline smashing the door across the room. He didn't realize the spear had been removed or that it ended up through Princess Bubblegum face. He also didn't realize that Marceline was crying so hard that she drowned out his own screams. He did however realize that she was feeling the same pain he was. It was this thought that got him dragging himself to the remains of the wall where his medallion was laying on the ground. When he finally found it he put it on and healed physically but his mind was still smashed from the pain. Marceline stopped crying and felt his pulse. When she realized what was wrong with him she covered her mouth and tried her hardest not to cry. After a moment he slowly started to get up and she threw her arms around him.

"Thanks for saving me," He said.

She kept hugging him but after a minute pulled away and stood.

"We should get home," Marceline said.

Finn saw Princess Bubblegum and nodded. Marceline helped Finn to his feet and he handed her the necklace that gave him the extra strength. She took it and put it on then they left the Candy Kingdom. When they got back to the cave Finn collapsed onto the couch and groaned.

"I'm glad we got the new couch," Finn said.

"It does make collapsing onto it a bit more comfortable," Marceline said.

Finn laughed a bit but stopped quickly and pulled out his cellphone. He called Jake and told him what had happened and Jake said he would be there in an hour. Finn put the phone away and looked at Marceline. She looked shaken but didn't seem like she was in danger of breaking any time soon.

"How much did you feel?" Finn said.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"I could feel your fear and anger and I know you could feel my pain," Finn said. "So how much?"

"I felt a fourth of it at first but when she stabbed you with the spear I felt half of it and I felt all of the poison," Marceline said.

"I'm sorry," Finn said.

"Don't be," Marceline said. "It wasn't your fault."

"No," Finn said. "I mean that I'm sorry that I didn't realize sooner."

"Realize what?" Marceline asked.

"Well," Finn said but was interrupted by an explosion outside.

They looked out the window and saw Bahamut in his big form. Finn also saw that it was night.

"What is that?" Marceline asked.

"No idea," Finn said.

He closed his eyes and quickly prayed to God that he could find a way to at the very least make Bahamut leave without Marceline getting hurt. He thought of his powers and knew that they were the best chance he would have. His medallion warmed up and he smirked. Then he ran outside and took a defensive position by the cave wall.

"You can't beat me, human," Bahamut said.

"We'll see," Finn said.

Bahamut tried to stomp on Finn but Finn rolled out of the way and Bahamut's foot landed and a large and rather sharp rock. Bahamut pulled his foot back and screamed in pain. Finn put his hands out with one palm on the back of the other hand and the other palm aimed at Bahamut's head. Finn shot three spheres of energy and saw Marceline's jaw drop open. All three spheres hit Bahamut in the face and Finn shot another at Bahamut. Bahamut tried to jump out of the way but it hit him in the family jewels and exploded leaving nothing from the knees to the ribcage. Bahamut screamed and went into a portal into the Underworld.

"FINN!" Marceline said.

Finn sighed and looked at her.

"Since when can you control Aura?" Marceline asked incredulously.

"Since I was fifteen," Finn said. "I never knew what it was called though."

"That is so awesome!" Marceline said.

Finn felt his medallion and realized it was still as warm as ever. He decided to see how long it would last and also decided to tell Marceline what he had been about to say earlier.

"Marceline," Finn said.

"Yeah?" Marceline said.

"What I was trying to say earlier," Finn began, "it...I..."

"You what?" Marceline urged.

"All these years I've been trying to be with the Princess," Finn said, "and I never realized that you were the girl I should be with."

He blushed as he said it and looked at his face. Marceline blushed as well but knew he was serious.

"Finn," Marceline said. "I told you before, you don't want to go down that road with me."

"Yes I do," Finn said. "Marceline, you're everything to me. You're smart, beautiful, nice-"

"I'm not nice," Marceline interrupted. "I'm more evil than the cloud you fought four years ago."

"You're not evil," Finn said. "You're one of the least evil people I know."

"You're wrong," Marceline said quietly.

"No I'm not Marceline," Finn said. "I know you."

"You don't know anything about me!" Marceline said harshly. "You don't know who I am or what I've done! Why do you think my dad wants me to take over the Nightosphere so badly?"

"Because he doesn't care about you or anything you want," Finn said.

"I'm a murderer Finn!" Marceline said. "I've killed too many to count! You don't know me!"

She turned and started to run away but Finn grabbed her arm and said, "Please! I love you."

She froze and then sank to her knees and quietly began to sob. She knew that he had never been able to make himself say that he loved anyone that wasn't his family. She knew he meant every word he had said and knew that she no longer had the strength to say no.

"Okay," Marceline said. "But first you need to see who I really am. You need to see my true form."

She stood and Finn backed up a few feet in case she grew like she usually did. Instead she began to shrink. She stopped when she was about five foot even and her skin turned gray. She grew wings from her arms and then all of the shadows around them literally, surrounded her blocking her from view and when they went back to where they were supposed to be Marceline was gone and what was left was something Finn had only ever seen in nightmares. It was bald with gray skin, wings attached to its arms, teeth that were razor sharp, claws on its hands and feet that looked like Black Onyx, and blood red eyes. Finn stumbled back and cried out in surprise. He knew what it was. It was a fury. There had been three that had killed every human that had survived the mushroom war. Two were killed and the third was said to have created the vampire race. Marceline looked hurt and it was obvious even in her current form. She turned and flew away and Finn saw the ring and necklace he had given Marceline land on the ground a little way behind her. He picked them up and put the necklace off and then began banging his head on the wall of the cave while silently cursing himself for reacting like that.

"She warned me and I still couldn't keep calm," Finn said. "Wait, she helped exterminate the humans. What should I do."

He continued to bang his head on the wall a little longer then decided to try to apologize.

"What do I say?" Finn wondered. "I didn't expect you to look like that? She warned me it would be bad. I have nightmares about you? Yeah sure, maybe I should also say that I'm ready for her to finish her job and put and apple in my mouth."

He wrote a quick note to Jake saying that he and Marceline went out on an adventure that couldn't wait but that they would be back soon. Then he ran out of the cave with all of his vampire speed and transformed himself into a White-throated Needletail. He could fly at a hundred six miles an hour without his necklaces but he had both necklaces on so he flew over three hundred miles an hour. He flew straight for hours and saw that it was nearly sunrise. His necklace began to warm up and he saw Marceline sitting on a cliff watching the horizon to the east in her normal form. Finn turned back into himself but with bat wings growing out of his back. He wasn't as fast as he had been but he was still faster than if he was running. The sunlight was about an inch over Marceline's head when Finn grabbed her and flew into a cave in the face of the cliff. They were safe from the sun but Finn gave Marceline the ring anyway.

"Why did you save me?" Marceline asked.

"Because I love you and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did," Finn said. "I'm sorry."

"I killed billions of humans on my own!" Marceline said.

"It doesn't matter," Finn said. "You're not that person anymore. You're a good person now."

"You're not mad that I caused you race to go extinct?" Marceline asked.

"We're not extinct yet," Finn said. "You've kept the last human alive for years now."

Marceline began to cry quietly and Finn slid the ring onto her finger then wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him back and cried and he gently stroked her hair the same way she had after he had found out that Princess Bubblegum had been using him. They stayed like that until Marceline fell asleep and Finn made himself grow bat wings again then flew himself and Marceline back to their cave without waking her. He took her to her room and laid her in her bed. Then he silently crept toward the trapdoor that led to the living room.

"Don't go," Marceline said taking his hand.

Finn smiled and went back to the bed. Marceline moved over and Finn laid down next to her. He kissed her on the fore head and she smiled and drifted off to sleep. He knew it was pointless to try and leave again so he allowed himself to go to sleep as well. About an hour later Jake got there and peaked into the window and saw that there were asleep and decided not to wake them. He was happy for his brother and had somehow known that they would end up together because they were a perfect match for each other.

The next day Finn woke up and saw that Marceline was still asleep and quietly sneaked to the kitchen. He ground an apple pie into paste and mixed it with water then added red food coloring. He also set out one apple pie for her and made himself an omelet with bacon and Velveeta cheese. When he was done that he put it on the table and looked up just as Marceline floated into the room.

"You're up early," Marceline said.

"I wanted to get breakfast ready," Finn said.

Marceline looked at her breakfast and squealed in delight.

"PIE!" She screamed.

Finn stopped her from grabbing any food and said, "Hold on. You've got one thing you know you love and one thing that I know you'll love. I've only got one thing I love."

"You've got me," Marceline said.

"I can't eat you," Finn said.

"Actually..." Marceline said.

"No," Finn said casually.

"Fine," Marceline sighed. "What do you want?"

"I'm thinking," Finn said. "Okay, I know what I want."

"What?" Marceline asked.

"It's a surprise," Finn said.

Marceline sniffed the drink and looked puzzled.

"What's this?" Marceline asked.

"It's a surprise," Finn said. "Feel free to eat your pie. Then you can have that."

She put the glass down and drained the pie. Then she picked the cup up and began to drain the red out of it but stopped as her eyes got wide and she smiled bigger than Finn had ever seen. She tipped the glass up and drank the rest of it like he would water and when she was done she smiled even more.

"That was amazing!" Marceline said. "What was it?"

"Pie, water, and red food coloring," Finn said.

Marceline looked dumbfounded at the thought that she hadn't thought of that herself. She floated over to Finn and kissed him. He kissed her back and they stayed like that until someone knocked on the door. Finn pulled away and walked to the door. He opened it and saw that Jake was there and so was Lady Rainicorn. Marceline walked out and they all caught up about how the others had been doing. Finn and Marceline decided to leave out the part about them being together for the moment. When they were all done filling each other in Jake smirked at Finn and raised one eyebrow.

"What?" Finn asked.

"Anything interesting happen after Princess Bubblegum tortured you?" Jake asked.

"Not really," Finn said.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked.

"Positive," Finn said.

"How about you Marceline?" Jake asked. "Anything interesting happen with you?"

"No," Marceline said.

Jake snickered but shrugged and dropped the subject. Finn glared at him and Marceline crept up behind him while turning into a wolf. When she was right behind him she growled and he shrunk to the size of a tick tack and ran behind Lady Rainicorn while screaming in a tiny voice. Finn laughed and so did Lady Rainicorn and Marceline. Jake wasn't as amused by it.

"No funny," Jake said.

"You're a chicken," Marceline said.

"No I'm not," Jake said.

"Yeah you are dude," Finn said.

Jake started to pout so Lady Rainicorn took him back to the crystal dimension.

"Did you tell him?" Marceline asked.

"No," Finn said. "He's not stupid, well not that stupid. Maybe he just figured it out himself."

Just then Bahamut smashed to the ground outside the cave again and Finn lazily shot an Aura Sphere at him. It exploded against his head but when the smoke cleared he wasn't hurt at all.

"Those cheap parlor tricks don't work on me anymore," Bahamut said. "Death has agreed to give me a boost."

"Sure," Finn said throwing his sword like a javelin.

It stabbed Bahamut in the eye and fell out taking the eye with it. Bahamut screamed and Finn shot another Aura Sphere. This one went into Bahamut's now empty eye socket and destroyed his head. Bahamut fell to the ground and stayed there.

"Deathless my-" Finn was interrupted by Bahamut jumping up and regrowing his head.

"Idiot!" Bahamut said. "Only a super powerful vampire can kill me."

Finn handed Marceline his medallion for the luck and she smirked. She put the medallion on and flew at Bahamut. Bahamut swung at her but couldn't hit her. Eventually she flew down Bahamut's throat and a second later Bahamut went in every direction. Marceline landed by Finn and handed him back the medallion. He put it on and Marceline looked at the right side of his face.

"I just noticed you've got a scar," Marceline said.

Finn felt his face and realized that she was right. He could feel the scar and knew that he liked it.

"It makes me look tough huh?" Finn said.

"Well not tough exactly," Marceline said. "More like you can't fight worth a crap."

"Gee thanks," Finn said.

Marceline smiled and kissed him and they stayed there for a moment they Paul slid to the ground and turned in time to catch Marceline even though she could fly. They walked out into the sunlight and Marceline began to subconsciously fidget with her ring. They walked to the Candy Kingdom and saw that Lemongrab had become the new king. After asking around Finn found out that if Lemongrab died there was no one left to take over. Finn suddenly got an idea and Created a portal with his powers. He went through and when he came back there was a candy person made out of gum following him.

"Gumball you need to go bring Princess Bubblegum back and then propose and if either of you ever try to torture again I'll kill you both," Finn said.

Gumball went to the castle to follow his orders.

"Who was that?" Marceline asked.

"The Ice King once made a fanfiction about me and Jake where everyone in Ooo was the opposite gender," Finn said.

"So that was Bonnie's fanfiction version?" Marceline asked.

"Yes and no," Finn said. "I created him and gave him a back story where he comes from the Dental Kingdom. It should do. I also went back in time and changed one tiny detail. You'll understand when we get back."

About an hour later Lemongrab got kicked out by Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball. Finn and Marceline went home and Marceline found her long lost brother, Marshall Lee, waiting for her.

THE END


	2. Fury Hurts

I do not own adventure time or any of the characters. I do own Finn's guitar-sword. I do own Finn's dragon hybrid form.

* * *

Fury Hurts

"Finn," Marceline said seeing her brother. "How...where...what..."

"I went back and found him and when he was supposed to die from the sun I saved him," Finn said.

Marceline hugged her brother and he hugged her back.

"I like your boyfriend Marce," Marshall Lee said.

"What?" Marceline asked.

"I told him about everything that has happened recently," Finn said. "In return for saving him he taught me to play guitar."

"Kid's a natural," Marshall said.

Marceline looked dumbfounded that Finn could play guitar but eventually got over her shock and invited her brother into their house.

"Do you want something to eat?" Marceline asked.

"Nah," Marshall said. "I snacked on a bottle of blood that I always kept under my bed."

"Did Finn tell you what I do so that I don't kill?" Marceline asked.

"Yeah," Marshall said. "It's genius. He said that you showed him one of your transformations just before you two hooked up but wouldn't tell me which."

"I told him it was your choice of weather or not to tell him," Finn said.

"Thanks," Marceline said. "Do you promise not to freak out too much?"

"Of coarse," Marshall said.

"You really do need to try dude," Finn said.

"I swear I won't freak out," Marshall said.

Marceline nodded and turned into her fury form. Marshall's eyes got wider but he just whistled.

"That explains why dad chose you to take over the family business," Marshall said.

Marceline turned back into herself and sat on the counter. She got a red sucker out of the cupboard and drained it. She gave one to Marshall and he did the same thing Marceline did. He seemed impressed by the fact that he could taste it.

"I'm going to the store," Finn said. "I'll be back in a little while."

Marceline nodded and Marshall just watched him leave. Then they glared at each other. When Finn reached the store he suddenly felt Marceline's anger.

"That's not good," Finn said. "I think it's safest if I let her handle it."

He went inside and to the armor section. He found a chest plate that was made out of diamond. It was clearly enchanted so he put it on to see what it did. The moment he did he felt his medallion's power grow. He knew that everything the medallion did was now stronger. He also felt his strength and speed grow. He knew he was stronger than a vampire now. Marceline could feel how excited he was by the armor but felt him get even more excited a moment later.

"Oh that is sweet," Finn said. "It feels like noting and actually works. This is awesome."

Finn bought the armor and the surprise with the gift card and began to walk home. It only took him about five minutes to get back and when he did he found Marceline and Marshall fighting.

"What are you two doing?" Finn asked.

"He tried to get me to marry Ash so I'm settling the score," Marceline said.

"Let it go Marceline," Finn said.

"Yeah Marce," Marshall said. "Let it go."

"I suggest you do too Marshall," Finn said. "She'll tear you apart if she uses her full strength."

Marshall looked doubtful but still stopped trying to kill Marceline. Marceline did the same and Marshall flew off.

"I'm sorry," Finn said. "I should have told you about my plan before I saved him."

"It's fine," Marceline said. "That was mostly just sibling rivalry to be honest."

Finn showed her what he had bought. It was a sword that looked exactly like his but had guitar strings carved into it. Finn strummed the scratches and the sword produced the same sound an electric guitar would.

"Sweet!" Marceline said. "Now we can play together."

"Sure," Finn said.

He also told her what his armor does and she seemed jealous. They flew after Marshall, Finn by growing wings, and found him sitting on a big rock watching the horizon to the east.

"What are you doing?" Finn asked.

"Waiting to die," Marshall said.

"Why?" Finn asked.

"Because the love of my life is dead," Marshall said.

"Name?" Finn asked.

"Fiona," Marshall said. "She was human."

Finn created a portal and went through and a second later came back with a girl that was wearing light blue short shorts, a light blue Tee-shirt, white socks that went to her knees, black flats, and the same hat Finn had once worn. A bit of blonde hair was sticking out and covered her right eye. She brushed it aside and they all saw that she had a scar similar to Finn's but more jagged.

"How is she here?" Marshall asked.

"I went back in time and saved her from the Wyvern but she still got the scar," Finn said.

"Considering it was supposed to take her head off I think that it's fine for her to have a scar," Marshall said.

They all went back to Marceline's cave and everyone told their back stories. After a few minutes Finn felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up and felt his medallion warm up.

"Here we go again," Finn said.

He picked up his new sword and walked outside. Marceline followed with her axe and they saw the Lich standing at the mouth to the cave.

"Get out of here," Finn said. "Take them with you."

Just then Billy appeared and cut the Lich in half.

"That guy is so annoying," Billy said. "Princess Bubblegum is in danger."

Finn and Marceline went with Billy to the Candy Kingdom and saw that there was a black cloud hovering over it. Finn kicked a rock and it smashed. The cloud was obviously the same one he had fought four years ago but this time it was raining creatures right and left. Finn could already see three Liches tearing the Candy Kingdom apart. Finn shot a few Aura Spheres into the cloud and it made a high pitch screaming sound and flew away. The creatures all left the Candy Kingdom but instead of following the cloud they charged Finn and the others. Finn held one hand out and shot five Aura Spheres at the creatures. When they exploded it reduced the number of creatures to nearly zero. All that was left was one Lich, Bahamut, and a Wyvern. Finn could see that Marceline was afraid of the Wyvern so he blew it away as well. Then he and Marceline began to fight Bahamut while the Lich fought Billy. After about five minutes Finn finally managed to hit Bahamut in the eye which gave Marceline enough time to go down his throat. A moment later Bahamut blew up and Finn and Marceline looked around in time to see the Lich stab his entire hand all the way through Billy's chest.

"NO!" Finn said.

He flew forward and began beating the Lich to a pulp with his bare hands. Billy landed on the ground and Marceline began tending to his wound. After a few minutes Finn finally blew the rest of the Lich away and returned to Billy.

"He's gone," Marceline said.

Finn knelt and placed one hand on Billy's chest. A second later Billy began to shine and when the light faded Billy had turned into a pure diamond statue that was on its side. Finn stood it up and Marceline saw that it was a depiction of Billy standing on a pedestal with his sword standing on the ground by his side with his hand resting on the pommel. Billy looked peaceful. After a moment Finn turned and grew his wings. He and Marceline flew after the cloud and found it raining creatures of the Fire Kingdom. Finn flew into the cloud and got to the center. He ignored the fact that he could feel the evil beginning to take control. He charged up an Aura Sphere but instead of shooting it he made it explode in his hands and it destroyed to cloud. When he could see again from the blinding flash he looked around and saw that all of his friends were there with flame shield fighting. Jake was smashing enemies right and left with morning star fists, Marshall was swinging an over sized hammer and knocking enemies in every direction, Marceline was using her Axe-base, Fionna was swinging a sword made out of purple crystal, and there was a cat there that was doing the same as Jake. Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball were even there throwing chemicals onto the monsters and turning them into mice.

Finn silently prayed for his friends to all survive then flew to the east side of the kingdom and found three more clouds doing the same. Finn sent Marceline an image of them and she understood. She told the others that there were more clouds but that he would handle them. Finn did the same to those clouds then destroyed the monsters quickly. He went to every part of the kingdom except the capital. Every place he went he destroyed a cloud. Finally he went back to his friends and finished off the creatures there. All of them finally went to the capital they found that there was only one cloud and that it wasn't raining monsters but that it had released one monster. The monster was about the same size as Jake or the cat, who Finn had learned was Jake's cousin Cake, but it had wings similar to Finn's and had spikes down its back. It had claws the length of Finn's forearm, teeth that looked like they could tear through iron, and had the general shape of a Wyvern. Its face was very triangular and had a single horn on the top of the snout. Finn knew instantly that it was a dragon.

"Can you guys fight a dragon?" Finn asked.

"Of course," Jake said. "No probs."

Finn knew he was lying but let all of them go except Marceline.

"Wait," Finn said.

"What?" Marceline said.

"I need your help to kill this cloud," Finn said.

Marceline nodded and they flew into the cloud. Finn took Marceline's hand and she felt most of her energy leave her body. A second later there was a huge explosion from Finn's entire body and the cloud was blown apart. Finn passed out and Marceline felt a tiny bit of her energy return. She had just enough to fly to the Flame Castle's roof. She landed and Finn woke up. His medallion had healed his energy than she expected. He was about to fly back to their friends when the dragon suddenly smashed into the roof just to his right. It was clearly dead but had a Flame Scimitar sticking out of its neck. Finn knew what was coming next.

"KILL THEM ALL!" The Flame King shouted.

Finn healed Marceline using his powers but they were too late to save the others. The Flame Knights had captured all of their friends and the Flame Princess herself was the executioner. Finn prayed again for his friends to live then flew at Flame Princess but the Flame King appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him.

"Ah, Finn," Flame Princess said. "Glad you could make it."

Finn didn't bother trying to struggle. Even he was useless against the Flame King. As he watched Flame Princess stabbed each of his friends with a Flame Dagger and they caught on fire and were allowed to burn to death. Finn knew Marceline had escaped so he knew she would cause a distraction but hoped it was soon. All that was left now was Jake, Finn, Princess Bubblegum, and Marshall. Finn saw that Jake was next and tried desperately to escape. The Flame King simply smashed a rock against his head. Flame Princes stabbed Jake and Finn gritted his teeth as his brother screamed. Finn had a similar reaction to Princess Bubblegum's execution. Marshall gave him a steady stare and Finn knew that Marshall wasn't afraid. Finn was terrified of what Marceline would do if he died though. Finn somehow managed to get away from the Flame King and shoved Marshall out of the way. The knife went into his heart but nothing happened. The knife disappeared and Finn healed.

He knew his necklace wasn't going to give him any luck right now but didn't need it. He pulled out his guitar-sword and Flame Princess created a Flame Scimitar. They fought for a bit while Marshall killed all of the Flame Knights. Eventually the Flame King caught Marshall and stabbed him with a wooden stake. Finn realized too late what had happened and was distracted just long enough for Flame Princess to stab him in the heart. He put his sword away and pulled the scimitar out then threw it at the king and removed his head. Then Marceline grabbed him from behind and carried him away.

"You were supposed to create a distraction!" Finn shouted.

"I couldn't find anything good enough," Marceline said through tears. "I'm sorry."

Finn fell silent and they flew back to their cave Marceline went to bed and Finn sat down just outside. He cried silently and refused to believe that they were gone. Eventually he managed to stop crying and went inside. He laid on the couch and just stayed there for a long time. Eventually Marceline came out of the kitchen with a pie drink like Finn had made her and a glass of wine. She gave him the wine.

"I know you're underage but I figured you needed it," Marceline said.

Finn just stared at the wine. Marceline saw that he looked dead inside and knew that no amount of wine was going to help. She hugged him and he hugged her back and she felt him begin to tremble and began gently stroking his hair. Eventually he began to sob and so did she. After hours of this they finally stopped and Marceline fell asleep. Finn carried her to her bed and laid her down then pulled the covers over her. Then he opened a portal to the Underworld and went through. He flew to Death's Castle and demanded that Death revive his friends.

"Why would I bring them back?" Death asked.

"Because I'll play you for them," Finn said.

"You expect me to play against you?" Death laughed. "The best guitarist in history? No fucking way!"

"Then I'll fight you for them," Finn said.

"Yes because that'll end so much better for me," Death said.

Finn argued with him for several minutes until he finally gave up and left. When he got home Marceline was up and it was morning.

"You went to the Underworld?" Marceline asked.

"Of course I did," Finn said. "Death won't even consider it."

He picked up the bottle of wine and opened it. Then he drained it and dropped the bottle in the trash can.

"Is there any other way to bring them back?" Marceline asked.

"We could try to strong-arm Death," Finn said.

"Or make a deal with my father," Marceline said.

"We could try Bahamut," Finn said. "Doubt we'll get very far though."

"I doubt he would give us the chance to ask," Marceline said.

Finn took his medallion off and saw that it was glowing navy blue. He set it down and all of a sudden there was an Aura Sphere over it.

"Finally!" Said a voice from in the sphere. "Don't you ever look at this thing?"

"Who's there?" Finn asked.

The sphere turned into Abadeer's head and Abadeer said, "I've been trying to call you for days. Ice King escaped the Prison Kingdom and left a Golem to take his place. By now I imagine that he probably created a few clouds of evil?"

"The clouds killed all of our friends," Finn said. "I don't suppose you'll give them back?"

"What do I look like, Santa Claus?" Abadeer said. "This sphere will make you more powerful or will make Marceline as powerful as you, all you have to do is touch it. Also, there's an enchanted letter coming in the mail. Open it and you'll remember the one thing that you forgot that will help you fight the Ice King. Bye."

With that the sphere went back to being an Aura Sphere and Marceline and Finn stared at each other.

"You take the sphere and I'll go get the mail," Finn said.

Marceline reached toward the sphere and it fuzed with her hand. Finn went outside and found a mail truck leaving. He opened the mailbox and found one glowing letter. He opened it and suddenly remembered how to use Ice Ninja jutsus. Just to check he sent a blizzard across the Grass Lands that was far more powerful than anything he had ever used when he was thirteen. He went back inside and saw that the living room was in shambles and Marceline looked guilty.

"You tried your powers out?" Finn guessed.

"Yeah," Marceline said. "It's really hard to control."

"Not really," Finn said. "Just imagine a soccer ball in your palm then imagine it shooting away from your hand. Just don't do it inside."

With that Finn waved his hand and the house fixed and cleaned itself. Marceline looked jealous but Finn explained that he had had years to practice. With that they went to the Ice Kingdom and found yet another evil cloud and army of monsters waiting. Finn shot about a thousand Aura Spheres into the cloud and Marceline shot one into the army. The cloud was destroyed but Marceline's blew up like a nuke and leveled the entire Ice Kingdom.

"You also have to learn to keep your power under control," Finn said. "Try imagining a hand grenade exploding next time."

Suddenly the Ice King appeared and shot a blizzard at Finn. Finn waved his hand and it was blown away. Finn made three quick hand signs then held his hand out toward the Ice King.

"Caltrum Hailstorm," Finn said evenly.

A million Shuriken shot at the Ice King and he barely managed to avoid it. His beard landed about thirty feet away and he glared at Finn.

"So you remember how to use Ice Magic huh?" the Ice King said. "Well goody goody for you. Shuriken Downpour!"

Finn just stood there as billions of Shuriken smashed on him and Marceline's force fields.

"Impressive necklace," the Ice King said.

Finn pulled his sword out and the Ice King created a sword out of ice. They fought for several minutes until Finn finally stabbed him and shoved him into the remains of the Ice Kingdom. Instantly he was vaporized. Finn turned pale and shot an Aura Sphere into the Ice Kingdom. When it reached the center it exploded but was mostly light. When the light faded Finn created a Bahamut clone and threw it into the Ice Kingdom. Nothing happened so Finn created a why-wolf and threw it in. Nothing happened to it either so Finn let both disappear.

"You've really got to learn control," Finn said.

"Sorry," Marceline said.

Suddenly there was a metallic screech and Finn looked at Marceline. He knew that the roar was that of a fury. Marceline shook her head and both of their eyes widened.

"You've got to be kidding me," Finn said. "Where are they?"

They both saw a shadow flash past and Finn looked up. He saw that it was flying around but it took him a moment to realize where.

"The sun," Finn said. "It's on the sun. You have GOT to be joking!"

Marceline looked up and realized that he was right. The fury was flying around on the sun.

"You think that our force fields will let us stay on the sun for long?" Marceline asked.

"Me yes, you no," Finn said.

Suddenly there was another screech that was a lot closer. Finn spun around and saw that the other previously dead fury was flying at them.

"I'll get the one on the sun," Finn said. "You tear that one apart."

"That one is my older sister," Marceline said. "She'll tear me apart."

"You've got the ring," Finn said.

"Good point," Marceline said. "Good luck."

"You'll need it more than I will," Finn said pointing at his warm medallion.

He grew his wings out to twice their normal length and flew straight up. Marceline turned into her fury form and flew at her sister. When Finn was out of the atmosphere he shrunk his wings back to their normal length and just let himself shoot toward the sun. When he got there he was glad that he had his medallion because the heat was unbearable even with it. After a couple minutes he finally caught up with the fury.

"Ah, a shape shifter," the fury said. "let me guess, Aura powers?"

"Bingo," Finn said. "And you are?"

"My name is Megaera," the fury said. "You haven't learned to use all of your powers yet or you wouldn't need those wings to fly or that medallion to protect yourself."

"I know how to create Aura Shields and Aura Armor," Finn said. "This medallion is just easier."

Megaera screamed and a sonic wave shot at Finn. He drew a clockwise circle with his hand and the sonic wave stopped. He drew a counterclockwise circle and the sonic wave shot back at Megaera. She plugged her ears and the wave didn't affect her. She tried again and Finn simply held his hand up. A navy blue shield that was still see-through appeared around him and the sonic wave went around the outside without affecting him in the least.

"You'll have to do better than that," Finn said letting the shield disappear.

He smirked than cracked his neck and began to grow. When he was about the size of Arnold Schwarzenegger his skin turned navy blue. His knees bent backward and seemed to look like bald doglegs. He grew scales and his eyes became lizard eyes. His teeth grew sharp and his claws grew longer. His wings grew spikes and his hair receded into his head. He grew horns in two places on his head. They grew to a foot long and grew multiple barbs like points. His face grew into the general shape of that of a dragon's. His nostrils became slits and he spit lava onto the sun. After a moment of nothing happening Finn's arm and leg muscles grew until they bigger around than his head.

"There," Finn said in a deep, rough voice. "Now, shall we begin?"

"Let's," Megaera said.

Finn flew at Megaera and punched her. She grabbed his arm and spun throwing him toward the sun's surface. As he got closer the temperature went from hot to metal's melting point. He wasn't injured but knew he would want to stay farther from the surface. He flew at Megaera again and this time just grabbed her and smashed her wing over his knee like a stick. Then he did the same to her other. Before he could do more damage she began scrambling all over him ripping and tearing at his body anywhere she could. He knew he would be taking more damage without his medallion but also knew that his medallion could only protect him from so much damage. He released a blast of Aura like he did over the Fire Kingdom. This one was even more powerful thanks to his new form. Megaera launched away from him and he flew around to the other side of her and caught her then snapped her arms in the same fashion of her wings. Then he broke her legs and dropped her onto the sun's surface and she just laid there. He eventually created a spear out of Aura and threw it through her face. It didn't damage the sun at all so he flew back to Earth.

When he got there he saw that there were craters everywhere and what was left of the fury was in one of them. All that was left was one arm, the tip of one wing, and one foot. Marceline was laying a little way away. She was unconscious and Finn knew something was wrong. He rushed over and put the medallion around her neck. Nothing happened so he picked her up and flew to the Hospital Kingdom. When he got there he didn't waste time changing back since the pain would be debilitating. He carried her inside and only Dr. Princess knew it was Finn. She took Marceline into another room then brought back out his medallion. He put it on and changed back to normal. He was glad that he didn't lose his clothes when he shape shifted. After a few minutes Dr. Princess came out.

"She's in a coma," Dr. Princess said. "We can't be sure but we think she won't last the night."

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Finn asked.

"No," Dr. Princess said. "We've never seen anything like this before. She isn't responding to any medicine. Her father is probably the only person left alive that would know."

Finn nodded and left. Once he was a good distance away he opened a portal to the Nightosphere. Abadeer stepped out and glared at Finn.

"What?" Abadeer asked.

"Something's wrong with Marceline," Finn said. "She's dying."

"I know," Abadeer said. "You forced her to fight her older sister. She was warned when she was young that her sister would kill her if she ever tried to fight her and that, if by some miracle she she survived, she would die anyway. You have just proved that true."

"Is there anyway for me to save her?" Finn asked.

"No," Abadeer said. "She is doomed and it's your fault."

Finn turned into the dragon hybrid again and threw Abadeer back through the portal then closed it. He turned back to normal and dropped to his knees.

"I know I've been angry since the others died," Finn prayed, "but I need your help. She's all I have left. Please, don't let her die. Please heal her. I'm begging you. Please. In Jesus' name, Amen."

He stood and sighed. Then he went back to the hospital and was allowed into Marceline's room.

"Hey Marceline," Finn said. "Your dad says I caused this. I'm sorry. If you had just told me what would happen I would have taken both. I could have handled that. I'm so sorry."

He sat in a chair next to the bed and prayed again for God to heal her. Then he fell asleep. The next morning when he woke up she still wasn't awake he got up to leave and felt her take his hand. He turned around half expecting a hallucination but she was awake and smiling at him.

"You're awake," Finn said. "How?"

"I don't know," Marceline said. "I should have died. But I didn't."

Just then Dr. Princess walked in and her mouth dropped open.

"How..."Dr. Princess said. "It's a miracle."

"Yeah," Finn said smiling. "It is. Looks like God heard my prayer this time."

Dr. Princess and Finn left and Marceline got dressed. Then Dr. Princess discharged Marceline and Finn filled her in about what had happened on the sun because Marceline had asked. Marceline told him about her fight and how she had basically just survived because she had started by making it rain Aura Spheres until the fury was dead.

"When we get home I want a pie," Marceline said.

"So do I," Finn said.

When they did get home they saw that God had given them a few more miracles. All of their deceased friends were now alive, healthy, and getting drunk in Finn and Marceline's kitchen.

"Thanks for waiting guys," Finn said. "How are any of you alive anyway?"

"Dunno, not complaining," Jake said.

"I am," Marshall said. "Wine doesn't get me drunk anymore."

"I'm complaining too," Finn said. "Two reasons. One, You didn't leave any wine for me. Two, Who do you think will have to clean this place?"

"Oh like that's a real chore for you," Marceline said.

"Who said I was cleaning it," Finn asked. "You need the practice."

"No," Marceline said.

"Yes," Finn said mimicking her tone.

She punched him and he 'accidentally' fell onto the couch and dragged her with him.

"I normally wouldn't complain but we have guessed right now," Finn teased.

"Jerk," Marceline said getting off him.

After a little while of everyone looking for more wine Marceline cleaned with her new powers. Then the next three hours were spent collecting the pieces of house from all around the cave. When they had finally gotten them all Finn put the house back together then he and Marceline filled the others in about what had happened after their deaths.

"So there's no more Ice Kingdom huh?" Jake said. "Oh well, it was cold there."

"Gee," Finn said sarcastically. "I wonder why?"

Everyone laughed and about a week or so later Marceline had finally learned to control her powers. She also had gotten lazy and used them to do everything. Good thing she couldn't get fat or lose muscle or strength. About a week after that Finn asked Abadeer for his blessing and received a black eye and a yes. Marceline and Finn got married a week later in the new ice kingdom which was actually just a prairie.

THE END


End file.
